The Riko twins!
by Heaven'sFate
Summary: New twins in school. The other one is nice while the other one is agressive but they do care for each other. So what happens if they meet the host club?... And the Hitachiin twins?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran.

* * *

"Burn it!" Matsuo said as her eyes lit on fire. She and her sister were staring at the two yellow Ouran's uniforms that Matsuo really hated. And right now, she's holding matches.

"We can't burn it! It's the unifo-- too late..." Sora said but Matsuo already set it on fire, "_Baka_! What'll we wear now?"

"Sister, dear... There's so many clothes that we can wear," Matsuo said as she went to their closet. She got her favorite gothic lolita dress and Sora's favorite blue lolita dress.

"W-well... I do like wearing that dress... But isn't it too much? It'll just be a uniform, right?" asked Sora.

"I know that but if we wear different clothes from the other students then we'll be famous!" said Matsuo as her eyes turn into bright stars, "Don't you like being famous?" include puppy-dog face.

"Actually, no. I just want a peaceful school life in which I'll have normal friends and normal studies," said Sora as she went to her imaginary world but was ruined by Matsuo.

"Yeah, um, boring. Peaceful? Normal? Really boring. There's no thrill if it's boring... So, it's decided! We're wearing these dresses!" Matsuo said then she went out their room, her blonde twin ponytails, following her.

Yet again, Sora can't change her older twin's decisions. But she's already used to it and because she loves her sister so much, she'll do everything just for her.

* * *

The Riko twins, Matsuo and Sora. Both 16 but Matsuo is older by 2 minutes. Both have blonde hair and blue eyes. But Matsuo ties hers in twin ponytails and Sora ties it up in one simple ponytail. And Matsuo's eyes is devilish while Sora's is sweet and caring. They have different personalities too. Matsuo wants a world full of blood and Sora wants a peaceful world. Matsuo wants a simple life while wants an adventurous life. Sora is nice to people whil Matsuo is agressive to them. But there's one thing that's similar from them. They both care for the people who are truly close to them.

* * *

"Wow! the school is big," Sora complimented. She and her sister already got to Ouran so they started looking for their classroom, 1-A... After some minutes(or maybe hours), they finally got to their classroom.

When they got inside, students immediately crowded around them and they can hear them say, "Wow, your dresses are cute! Where did you buy them?" or "You are so cute!". Matsuo was enjoying herself while Sora was trying to hide from the crowd. But good thing, the teacher arrived.

"Everybody, take your seats. And be nice to your new classmates," the teacher said then he turned to the twins, "Introduce yourselves please.

"Sure!" twins both said.

"I'm Matsuo Riko. I'm just your everyday average girl. But I do like blood, animes and cute things!"

"I'm Sora Riko. I believe that world peace will happen. And I do hope that I can be friends with you all!... And, um, sorry if we're not in uniform... So, sir, is it alright if we're not?"

"Sure. You _are_ the children of Ms. Rhian Rico, the famous painter."

"Thanks, sir!" the twins both thanked then they went to two vacant seats that were between two ginger-haired twins. But those twins didn't mind them, instead they continued what they were doing.

And that was the first day of school for the Riko twins. Nothing much happened but they do believe that more adventures will happen...

* * *

Whew! first chapter finished! Hope you like it guys! And please review! _Arigatou_!


	2. Chapter 2

Classes ended and there was no more students in the classroom, except for the Riko twins. Sora is packing her things while Matsuo is sleeping. After a couple of minutes, Sora finished doing what she was doing so she woke up her sister.

"_Ano_... What time is it?" asked Matsuo, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this but... the world has ended," Sora said with an expressionless face.

"Stop joking around, Sora," Matsuo said, trying not to believe, "And if the world ended, then we both shouldn't be here."

"The world truly ended. You have this kind of weird power that makes you immortal and I'm just a hologram."

Matsuo started to believe... Wow... She's an idiot, ne? "Eh?!?", she cried out then she started to pray, "God, whoever you are, I'm sorry for the wrong things I've done. Please protect me, together with the hologram Sora," then she got smacked in the head by the 'hologram' Sora, "Sh*t! If you're a hologram then how can you smack me?!"

"I'm not a hologram. I'm a cyborg, idiot. And the world ended..."

Then Matsuo started to pray again, "I'm really sorry, God. I'm sorry if I give problems to mom and Sora. Sorry!"

"Wow, is she an idiot or what?" asked two identical ginger-haired boys who just came in.

"Eh?! You mean-- Sora! You played a joke on me again!" cried out Matsuo who started to make fake tears, "And why the hell are you two here?"

"Our classroom?" said the boy on the right with an obvious manner.

"And we heard someone talking," the boy on the left said.

"Oh, okay. What's your names?" asked Sora.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," the twins said in unison, "So, do you guys want to go to the Host Club?"

"No," Sora answered without hesitation.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"I sense something bad will happen," Sora said, "Ne, Matsuo?"

"Yup! So I guess we'll go now." then the Riko twins started to get their things then they went to the door but the Hitachiin twins blocked their way, "We're not going!"

"Oh, you'll come," the Hitachiin twins said with a smirk then they started to drag them to the 3rd music room.

The Riko twins didn't try to struggle because they think that a fight will happen and they don't want that to happen. Well, Matsuo is struggling a little but after some minutes, they finally got to the 3rd music room... They opened the door, then red petals came out of the door then five cute boys said, "Welcome." Then one blonde-haired person approached them with a red flower.

"Hello there, pretty ladies. I hope nothing happened to you with these devil twins," then that person tried to kiss Sora's hand but then he got slapped. Really hard.

"Kyaa! Maniac! Pervert!" screamed Sora then she hid behind Matsuo.

"Ooh! Nice there!" Hikaru said, quite amused.

"Right in the face!" Kaoru said, also amused.

So I guess, you can now see that that pervert is already at his corner. And then a black-haired dude with glasses approached them. And as usual, he's holding his notebook or something.

"Matsuo and Sora Riko. The daughter of Rhian Riko, a famous painter. Both has really good grades. Both 16. And I believe that both are good in drawing. Matsuo won 6 medals in a painting competition while Sora won 7 medals," the glasses dude said.

"You have a stalker here in the host club..." Matsuo said, half surpised and half amazed, "So me and my sister are going now," then she pulled her sister out the room but again, they got blocked by the other twins.

"We haven't introduced ourselves," the Hitachiin twins said.

"We already know you," Sora said to the twins.

"But you don't know us," the glasses dude said, "I'm Kyouya Ootori. The Vice President of this club."

"Tamaki Souh! The king of this club!" the blonde pervert said who just recovered from the slap but then he heard Matsuo and Sora whispering, "King, huh? More like the king of perverts and idiots." When he heard that, he went back to his corner.

"Hi, I'm your classmate. Haruhi Fujioka," the feminine boy said.

"Oh yeah, you're the smart kid in class." the Riko twins both said.

"And I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Refer to me as Hunny-senpai! I love cake!," the cute little boy said then he turned to a big tall man, "And this is Morinozuka Takashi! Refer to him as Mori-senpai! He doesn't talk much. Ne, Takashi?"

"Un."

"Aren't you a bit young to be in here?" asked Sora.

"Didn't you just heard?" Hikaru asked.

"He just said that he's a senpai. He's a 3rd year," Kaoru said.

"Oh... Well, now that we know each other, can we go now?" asked Matsuo. The Hitachiin twins just nodded then led them the way out.

And that was the first time they saw the Host Club. And they won't go back there again... Maybe...


End file.
